The Attack of the Doppelganger
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Since the accident, Danny had been having trouble with his doppelganger. Now he's so strong that he's taking over Danny's body as Danny himself tries to fight it. Will Danny defeat the doppelganger? How will his parents help? Evil Danny and maybe a DS.
1. Prologue: A secret revieled

**Here's my Prologue of my new fan fict. if you're an evil Danny fan, then you're gonna love this. I'm not one, but I don't mind making fan ficts. of em. Tell me what you think so far, I wouldn't mind if it's bad or not. Just tell me, it'll probably help me with my story. Review please!**

Danny was being chased by his parents again. It's been months since they've been hunting him, he was beginning to think he'd never tell them his secret. It wasn't like he was afraid they wouldn't accept him, he just didn't like telling them when they were shooting him like crazy. He was so frustrated. He tried telling them he was on their side, but they were just too stubborn, that's what he hated. Ever since the accident, his mind was baffled with alot of things like being tempted on doing things he didn't want to do. Something every teenager had a problem with, even now that little voice was bothering him, for the millionth time in a row.

"Look at them, they're hunting you like they don't care. Kill them!" Yelled the voice in his head.

"Kill my parents? They're family, if they knew who I was, they wouldn't be shooting me in the first place," glared Danny.

"That was before you turned on the portal. You put too much faith in those pity little people you call parents," glared the voice.

"They're not pity, THEY'RE MY FAMILY!!" Shouted Danny.

"THEY'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY!!" yelled the voice.

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Danny in his head as he blasted his parents in self defense, so he could fly away before something worse happened.

Danny hid behind a building to change back and then leaned against the wall of the building as he sat down on the ledge to talk to himself. He always had to deal with that stupid voice that was like the devil, telling him stuff he shouldn't be doing. He got up on the floor with his arms crossed as he saw a hologram of himself in ghost form floating by the ledge.

"I told you to leave me alone," said Danny.

"I can't leave you alone, I'm a part of you," smirked the other Danny.

"You're part of Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide," glared Danny.

The hologram smiled wickedly as he said, "still don't like me, I see," he smirked, "you can't ignore me Danny, I'm getting more powerful with every second and minute."

"So am I jerk!" shouted Danny as the hologram disappeared and his ghost sense went off, "great, another one."

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew to see that was the Box Ghost "again". He sighed with his arms crossed as the Box Ghost look back with his "Beware" fraze. Danny just rolled his eyes in annoyance and sucked him into the thermose just when he was being shot by Jack himself and dodged it in time.

"You're goin down spook!" Shouted Jack with his wife behind him.

"GET THEM DANNY! KILL THEM!!" Ahouted the voice strongly.

Danny during that time, he tried to fight the voice, but this time he couldn't win. He felt his whole world turning upside down as the voice took over his brain. You can see the smirk on his face as he whispered, "at last," and shot directly at Jack and Maddie fearosously.

Sam and Tucker were seeing the whole thing, they could see that Danny was defiantly not himself. His shots were way too strong and he looked like he was gonna kill them or something. Normally he would be easy and shoot them if he had to, but only to a point where they could be distracted, so he could fly away. Now, he just wanted to shoot them face down. They wanted to know what he was doing.

"You stay right there you ghost!" Glared Maddie as she kept shooting him and he shot an ecto plasmic energy blast right at them

Jack and Maddie were wounded a little, Sam and Tucker stood their ground, wanting to find an explanation. It was not like Danny to be shooting his parents and have them wounded at all. They were even wondering if Danny lost his temper or if he was going mad.

"Now, time for me to . . ." smirked Danny as then he quickly grabbed his head with both hands and whispered, "get out of me," then dropped to his knees. Danny couldn't control the voice as easily as he used to, he needed some help. His friends couldn't, because he's in front of his parents, so the only people he could count on, was his parents and they wouldn't help him in ghost form. He landed on his hands and kneese and two rings surounding him, seperated showing the clothes on his body that he wore to school. He smacked his hands on his face with tears of fear filling his cheeks and screamed, "GET OUT OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he then fell in a faint onto the hard concrete street.

"Danny!" shrieked Maddie. Her and her husband were freaked out about what they just saw. Their son was the ghost boy and almost killed them. He seemed like he was being controlled or something. Jack took his limped body and brought him inside the Family Assault Vehicle, leaving Sam and Tucker froze in fear, knowing that something was happening to Danny.


	2. The Doppelganger

**Here's my next chapter, looks like the doppelganger is getting stronger. I'm gonna be doing three fan fictions at once, so if I'm taking so long, I apologize. Just because I have free time, doesn't mean I have time for everything. Anyway, review please!**

Danny woke up to find himself in his bed and knew what happened wasn't a dream. Especially since he saw a note from his parents on his bed. They wanted him to come downstairs to talk to him when he woke up about what happened. He rested his head, then looked up at the ceiling. He just couldn't figure out why this voice won't leave him alone nor why he went wacko only several minutes ago. He'd been having it since the accident, and ever since the revenge incident, he decided not to listen to this bugging voice. If only it could leave him alone and let him think. He then, got up and opened the door as he slowly and nervously walked downstairs. He saw them sitting on the couch with widened eyes as Danny squinted his eyes and sat on the floor cross-legged.

"Mom, Dad, do you know what's going on with me?" Asked Danny as they raised their eyebrows.

"You mean you don't know what happened?" Asked Maddie as Danny shook his head.

"Was someone trying to control you?" asked Jack.

"I think so, but whoever it was, has been controlling me since I got these powers," explained Danny as the parents looked at each other and then Jack dropped his jaw.

"Oh no, your doppelganger is overpowering," worried Jack as Danny cocked his eyebrows.

"Doppelganger?" questioned Danny.

"Yes, that little voice in your head that tells you to do something bad or good, like that angel and devil in cartoons," explained Maddie.

"Only, a ghost doppelganger is stronger then human ones, that's why most ghosts are evil and hopefully not all of them if they're lucky," explained Jack, "during puberty, a ghost's doppelganger starts taking control of the spirit and makes it where it's hard to fight it. When he gets to a point where both of you are equal, you start to split with a dual fight. The good news is, you got your powers before puberty . . . I think. The bad news is, that in any moment, he'll try to take over again like last time."

"Huh, that explains why Plasmius is a crazed up fruitloop," realized Danny.

"Who?" Confused Maddie.

"Long story, I'll tell you guys after I solve my doppelganger issue," said Danny as he heard a knock at the door, "I'm guessing that's Sam and Tucker."

"Why?" asked Maddie.

"I think they saw the whole thing," answered Danny.

"But we didn't see them," said Jack.

"Cause they didn't know I was gonna blow my secret identity," explained Danny as the parents looked at each other.

Danny opened the door, seeing his friends with worried glances. Boy, did he have alot of explaining to do, but he didn't mind. Sam and Tucker came through the door and the door closed behind them. Danny sighed as they looked at him with looks that were mixed with worry and question.

"Hey man, what happened?" Asked Tucker.

"I asked Mom and Dad, they said my doppelganger is overpowering me or something," answered Danny.

"Your what?" Questioned Sam and Tucker with cocked eyebrows.

"It's hard to explain, let's sit down," said Danny as they sat down on the couch and told exactly what his parents told him.

"So, you have some sort of doppelganger that's overpowering you and taking control?" Asked Sam.

"Pretty much yeah," shrugged Danny, "and here I thought cheating would make me evil, guess I was wrong."

"Well, that explains why you're always sarcastic all the time since the accident," said Tucker.

"Am I really sarcastic all the time?" Asked Danny.

"More then you know Danny," said Sam as Jazz walked into the house seeing her parents, Sam, Tucker, and her brother in the Living Room talking about something.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Asked Jazz.

"Na, but there's something I have to tell you," said Danny, explaining to Jazz the whole story.


	3. Dani's problem

**Ok, here's my next chapter, I know I'm revealing so early, but it's supposed to be revealed this early. If you watched the old Superman movie where he turns evil by some rock, then you know how it's gonna end up. Review please!**

Danny told Jazz everything that's been happening with him and his doppelganger. She never thought of the day where Danny had to fight himself, which recordly was pretty funny. But then again, everyone had a time when they had to fight with themselves with doing the right thing. Although, it was nothing like this.

"Maybe I can use therapy to help you," suggested Jazz.

"Jazz, I don't think therapy will help Danny at all. He'll have to deal with it himself," said Maddie.

"They're right Jazz, I'll have to deal with it myself and try to fight it the best I can till we split," said Danny as his ghost sense went off, "Oh crud," he gasped shakingly.

"Are you cold honey?" Asked Maddie.

"Ghost sense, it lets me know if a ghost is near by," explained Danny, "guess I'll have to . . ."

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Shouted the Box Ghost.

"Uh, never mind," annoyed Danny, "what do you want now and how'd you get out of the thermos?"

"YOU CANNOT HOLD THE BOX GHOST IN A CILIBRICAL CONTAINER!" shouted Box Ghost, "AND I AM HERE TO TAKE OVER BOXES AND SQUARES!"

"How is that scary?" Asked Danny as Box Ghost looked blankly.

"Uh, I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" said Box Ghost as Danny took his thermos and sucked him in, "AHHHHHH!" and closed the lid.

"And they ask me why I always catch him so easily," annoyed Danny as his sense went off again, "and wha do you know. What will I have to face next, the Lunch Lady."

"Dude, I don't think you'll face her, but I believe I'll take that as a false alarm," pointed Tucker at a twelve year old girl with white hair in a ponytail that looked almost like Danny.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Asked Danny.

"You know her?" shocked Jazz.

"Jazz, Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Dani, my cousin or a swift clone of me created by Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin ghost," introduced Danny as his parents gasped.

"Wait, V-man was the Wisconsin ghost?" Socked Jack.

"It's kind of a long story, but I can tell you that he wants you as a corps, Mom as his bride, and me as his son. Did I mention he wanted to make a perfect son by cloning me and making imperfect clones that aren't stabled?" explained Danny as his parents' eyes widened.

"By this time, nothing surprises me," widened Jack.

"Ya think, what really surprises me is that someone or something is controlling me, that's why I came here," told Dani.

"Wait, your doppelganger is overpowering you too?" Shocked Danny as Dani cocked her eyebrows.

"Doppelganger? Oh, you mean my doppelganger is trying to take over my body and soon will split?" Asked Dani.

"How'd you know?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm his clone, we have a way of knowing what we're thinking or saying," explained Dani.

"Man, I wish I had my own clone," grumped Tucker.

"I still wonder why you have to fight yours at an earlier age then me," wondered Danny.

"Girls mature faster then boys Danny, that's why when Vlad cloned you, he couldn't make a fourteen year old girl," explained Sam.

"Makes sense, but as long as I'm not . . . I mean we're not tempted to do anything, we should be doing fine," said Danny as Valerie kicked the door open and aiming her ecto gun at Dani.

"Freeze, ghost girl!" Shouted Valerie

"Nothing's ever fine, is it?" Asked Danny in an annoying look.

"Does Valerie ever go on Vacation?" Complained Sam.

"Dude, I think hunting ghosts and wiping out Phantom, is vacation," said Tucker.


	4. The overpowering glitch

**Here's my next chapter, I can see that alot of you are liking my chapter. Review please!**

Valerie glared at the ghost girl, she thought that she was attacking Danny, his family, and friends. She wasn't gonna let that happen. Little did she know, she was about to get herself into a heep of trouble, literally. She started shooting Dani, as she flew off into the sky. Dani started hearing her doppelganger again.

"Kill her Dani, she doesn't deserve to live!" Shouted the doppelganger.

Dani tried to fight it, but it controlled her completely. Although, she wasn't the only one. Danny started hearing that voice again as it shouted, "KILL HER! SHE'S SHOOTING YOUR COUSIN! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Danny tried to fight it, but it consumed him and was completely taken over. Danny changed into ghost form and flew into the ceiling with an evil smile on his face. Everyone gasped and knew this was not gonna go well, especially since not only was Danny taken over, but his cousin too.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," thought Tucker.

"Ya think?" Glared Sam as she quickly left out the door with Tucker and Jazz following her.

Dani started shooting Valerie's Jet Sled, showing no mercy whatsoever. Valerie tried shooting back, but kept missing every shot. She then was shot by Danny right on her shoulder as she looked back and saw Danny Phantom himself. Only this time, he looked evil and just just some ghost who was playing around.

"You!" Shouted Valerie as she started shooting the ghost boy.

"Oh please," smirked Danny as he shot the bottom of Valerie's Jet Sled and it burst into black smoke.

"Ahhhh!!" Cried Valerie as she fell in a tree and then, on the dry grass.

Valerie weakly got up with little strength she had left. She lifted her head on her hands and knees and saw Dani and Danny staring back at her with those evil smiles. Valerie tried to get up on her feet, but she was too weak to. The Phantoms' fists glowed green, ready to attack.

"So, you're gonna waste me now? Ha, someone will find you and stop you, you ghost punks!" Shouted Valerie firmly.

"Not unless . . ." said Dani as she slapped her hands on each sides of her head, "no, leave me alone," she whispered as she fell on her knees.

Danny then did the same, leaving a confused Valerie who was still looking on her hands and knees. The two ghost kids tried to regain their control back. It was no use, the only way they could keep their doppelganger from bugging them, was to change back. Danny looked at his cousin with squinted eyes.

"Dani, change back, we . . . have to," commanded Danny in a soft tone.

Valerie was even more confused, she didn't know what was going on with these ghosts. They looked like they were fighting something inside them as if somebody was controlling them or something. Soon, she saw the ghost girl change into a human girl with black hair, blue hoody and shoes, red shorts and cap, with light baby blue eyes. Then she saw the ghost boy change into someone she knew. It was no other then Danny. At first Valerie thought this was a dream, and then a trick or something. She gasped and slowly backed away.

"What's going on! Who are you!" Shrieked Valerie as Danny wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to fight the doppelganger.

Danny knew what he did was crazy, but it was worth it. Dani grabbed his back, she was fighting it too. Valerie was really off by this time. Danny, or so what looked like him, was holding onto her. She could hear his whisper and knew something was going on. She knew he was fighting something, something that he couldn't control.

"Leave me alone," he whispered as then he replied, "what makes you think I will," he then panted again, "this is my body and I'm in charge jerk," then, he relaxed, and his arms loosened. He sighed and looked at Valerie who was freaked and scared at the same time, she looked at the ghost girl, who was human at this point as the girl let go of hugging Danny's back. She dropped onto her knees with a sigh.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna be sick," said Dani.

"M . . . me too," said Danny dropping onto the ground.

Danny then got himself up putting his hand on his mouth, Dani did the same. They faced the grassy ground and puked. Valerie wanted to hurl herself, she was so sick by the puke on the grass. Danny knew that Valerie was probably feeling sick by this and maybe confused. No, she was confused. I mean here he and his cousin were, trying to kill her for one second and the next second they're puking at a park. It was a good thing they were behind a bush when they changed back.

"Oh gross!" Grossed out Valerie as they both looked at her sitting upright.

"Don't do that again," glared Dani as she ran to Danny for protection.

"Valerie, I'm so sorry that wasn't me trying to kill you and it wasn't her neither," apologized Danny as Valerie raised her eyebrows.

Danny held Dani and leaned up against a tree as Valerie, trying to ignore the puke on the grass, sat right by Danny, knowing something was wrong with him. She could tell he was telling the truth about him not being himself, including the girl next to him. There's no way he'd be faking it by coming up with puking on the grass. Danny just wasn't the type of guy to do that on purpose. She sat by him with her legs clutched.

"You two ok?" Asked Valerie.

"Why do you care? I'm the ghost you wanted to get revenge on for wrecking your life," glared Danny.

"You're also my best friend, and I don't blame you for keeping something like this from me," said Valerie as a tear rolled down her cheek, "and I'm so sorry."

Danny looked at her with a smile, "apology accepted."

Dani then smiled right at Valerie with those bright blue eyes. Just seeing somebody excepting her and her cousin for who they were was just the nicest thing anyone has ever done for them.

"Say, I wonder where Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are," wondered Dani.

"Danny, where are you!?" Called Jazz.

"Never mind," said Dani sheepishly.

"You better get out of here, Sam has a really strong temper and unless you want to experience it, I suggest you get out of here and fast," warned Danny.

"See ya Danny," smiled Valerie as she ran off into the distance.


	5. Danny, are you ok?

**Ok, don't ask why I wanted Valerie to know Danny's secret ok. Anyway, looks like Danny and Dani's doppelganger is getting worse. Review please!**

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz found Danny and Dani on the ground leaning on a tree. Luckily, they weren't hurt or anything, but that was the least of their worries. Sam ran to Danny with widened eyes.

"Danny, you ok?" Asked Sam as Danny glared at her, "sorry, standard question."

"Wow, someone spilled a cup of chilly on the ground," smiled Tucker as he took some on his finger and ate it, "I wonder why they would dump it on the ground, this is good."

"Tucker, that's our puke," said Danny as Tucker's eyes widened.

"Oh gross," glared Jazz.

"Dude, I think I'm gonna be sick," widened Tucker.

"Well, at least no one got hurt," said Sam, "at least, I don't think they did."

"So . . . what happened?" asked Jazz.

"Well, I shot the bottom of Valerie's jet sledder and fell onto the ground here. We were about to end her till we fought our doppelgangers hard enough. We change back, started puking, then Valerie checked to make sure we were ok and left," explained Danny.

"Wait, what was that?" Asked Sam.

"Valerie left," answered Danny.

"I mean before that," told Sam.

"We started puking," answered Danny.

"NO! in the middle," glared Sam.

"Valerie checked on us to make sure we were ok," answered Danny.

"She went to check to make sure you were ok," widened Sam as it turned to a glare, "after trying to waste you?"

"Pretty much yeah," shrugged Danny, "I still can't believe she accepted me, do you Tuck?"

Tucker's eyes were still widened, "I ate puke."

"We better get you guys and puke eater inside," suggested Jazz as the teens and Dani followed her into the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Valerie got to her house, she couldn't help, but be worried about Danny. He and this Dani, whoever she was, was being controlled or something by this doppelganger. She needed answers and she needed to help her friend. Damon came into her room with a worried look on his face. From what he could tell, something was going on with his daughter.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Asked Damon.

"I . . . need to call Danny," said Valerie as Damon shrugged and gave her the phone.

Valerie dialed Danny's number on the phone and held it to her ear. She sighed as the phone kept ringing. She finally heard somebody answer. It was non other than Maddie Fenton, did she know Danny was Danny Phantom. Who could tell?

"Hello, who's this?" Asked Maddie.

"Is Danny there?" Asked Valerie.

"Yeah, he just came in, you wanna talk to him?" Asked Maddie.

"Yes please," said Valerie as she heard Danny pick up the phone.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Valerie worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Danny.

"What happened back there?" Asked Valerie.

"It's a long story, come here and I'll explain everything," told Danny.

"Ok," nodded Valerie as she hung up, changed to her suit, and flew to Fenton Works.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who was that?" Asked Jazz as Danny hung up.

"Valerie, she wanted to know what happened," answered Danny.

"Wait, what do you mean what happened?" Questioned Jack.

"The hunter in red and black was Valerie, she found out my secret identity. Actually, Dani and I spoiled it, but you get the point," explained Danny.

"I'm guessing she accepts you," said Maddie as Danny nodded, "well, I'm glad she's looking out for you," she finished as Danny smiled while the doorbell rang. Boy, she was fast.


	6. The talk with Valerie

**Here it is, this is the part where Danny explains to Valerie everything. Just so you know, there'll be more people that find out Danny's secret identity because of the doppelganger. Review please!**

Danny answered the door and saw Valerie behind it. He let her in and sat down, explaining what had been going on for the past few hours besides the part where she was chasing him. She seemed like she was taking it ok. Especially the part where he had been having it since the accident at the Lab.

"So you have some sort of doppelganger that's taking over your body since you got these freaky ghost powers?" Asked Valerie.

"Pretty much yeah," said Danny, "At first it was just a voice, and now . . . it's . . ."

"Oh," nodded Valerie putting a hand on Danny's shoulder with a smile, "so, do any of you got a plan with these two?"

"The only thing we can do now is to wait till the doppelganger fights him and split," told Jack.

"When does it usually bother you Danny?" Asked Sam.

"When I'm being beat up or something," answered Danny.

"Just like with your parents and Valerie," realized Sam.

"But that's not the only time," said Danny.

"What else?" Asked Maddie.

"Well, when I'm really stressed out or do something that even I really want to do," explained Danny as it dawned to Sam and Tucker about the C.A.T. incident and the time when he chose the popular kids over them, which was really shallow, but he apologized.

"Did your doppelganger ever contact you when you were tempted on cheating on the C.A.T.?" asked Tucker as Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to ever bring that up again," said Danny.

"But did he?" Asked Tucker.

"Yes, who else," answered Danny with crossed arms.

"Wait, you were gonna cheat on the C.A.T.?" glared Maddie with her hands on her hips.

"Long story Mom, explain later," said Danny with a blush of embarrassment.

"So, there was a time when you did listen to your doppelganger," said Sam, rubbing her chin.

"How was I supposed to know he'd lead me into trouble? I didn't know till after the C.A.T. incident and saw my alternate version of myself, and I still have nightmares about him," explained Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"That would explain the Poindexter incident, the yard sale incident, and the parent teacher conference," said Tucker.

"Yeah . . . the parent teacher conference was me," pointed out Danny.

Tucker froze with an, "oh."

"What Parent-Teacher Conference?" Confused Maddie.

"Yeah, we never had a Parent-Teacher Conference," glared Jack.

"Except that one time when Danny's pants fell off," reminded Maddie.

"Wait, I don't remember that," glared Jack as the parents looked at Danny.

"Anyway . . . I need to know about me and Dani's doppelganger," told Danny, trying to change the subject. The least he needed was a full explanation about how he used his powers irresponsibly.

"I guess we'll have to play this by ear, see ya at school Danny," waved Sam as Danny smiled and Tucker, Sam, and Valerie went out the door.


	7. Running Dash and the teachers

**Ok, the doppelganger is gonna strike again. OH NO! will Danny fight it? Who will he go for next. Keep reading, review please!**

Danny walked through the halls of his school. He wished so much he was home now and it wasn't because of Dash this time. He was afraid of what he might do, or better yet, his doppelganger. 'As long as no one picks on me or gives me a hard time, I should be ok,' Danny thought to himself as he opened his locker. He then heard Dash down the halls and he knew he had to hide before he did something stupid. 'I've gotta hide before I become the next bully of the school,' thought Danny looking at his locker, 'my locker, it'll do.' He stuffed himself inside his locker, looking through the cracks and hoping his doppelganger wouldn't tempt him. Little did he knew, he already was.

"Now's your chance, get him!" Shouted the doppelganger as Dash was looking around the hall by his locker and he clutched onto his bookbage in his locker.

"Get out Dash, get out," whispered Danny knowing Dash couldn't hear him anyways.

"Where are you, Fentoast!?" Shouted Dash.

Danny's blood pressure was rising and he was shacking like crazy. Breathing hard while clutching his bag, he wanted Dash to get out of his sight. Danny tightened his eyes shut and grunting his teeth as he tried hard to fight the doppelganger and sweat poured from his head.

"I know you're around here somewhere!" Shouted Dash, looking around as Danny kept fighting the doppelganger.

"What are you waiting for!? GET HIM!" Shouted the doppelganger.

"No . . . Dash, get out," whisper Danny as his ghost sense went off, "oh crude," he said, seeing running and screaming kids running from Skulker, again?!

"Hey! you're not Fenton," widened Dash as Skulker grinned.

"But I am here for the hunt," smiled Skulker.

"In your dreams punk!" Shouted Danny fazing through his locker in his ghost form as soon as his doppelganger took over.

"Your head will be nice in my trophy room," grinned Skulker.

"Ha nice," mocked the doppelganger aiming for Dash, but seemed as though he was aiming at Skulker and shot.

"Missed," smiled Skulker as the blast hit Dash in the chest and he fell back against the lockers.

"Dude, watch where you're pointing that thing," glared Dash as Skulker tried to punch Danny, but missed as the doppelganger blasted Skulker onto the wall. He looked at Dash, shooting another ghost ray at him, this time he missed. He looked at Danny and gulped, "you're not Phantom, are you?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid he's not available, would you like to leave a message?" smirked the doppelganger as Dash ran screaming like a girl while the doppelganger was shooting him like crazy.

Danny kept fighting the doppelganger, he had to find some way of fighting him without spoiling his secret identity. He then, saw a room and decided to go there to fight him. Danny slapped his head with his hands as he flew straight ahead though the wall.

"Whoa, that was strange," widened Dash, seeing that whoever the ghost was that looked like the hero Danny Phantom, was gone.

Danny sat onto the floor with his arms supporting his back, changing back into his human form and panting. When he opened his eyes, he realized he didn't fly into a room alone. He was at a Teacher's Lounge. In front of him was a bunch of teachers and faculty staring at him in shock with their mouths dropped wide open.

"Nice Fenton," Danny whispered to himself.

"Frankenstein!" shouted Lancer as Danny's hands slipped and fainted onto the floor in the Teacher's Lounge.


	8. Adults understand kids

**Here's my next chapter, I love making cliffhangers lol. Review please!**

Danny barely opened his eyes, seeing a bunch of teachers huddling over him. It was like one of those movies where somebody faints or passes out and then they first wake up. All the teachers were surrounding them, including the Principal. He could hear them all saying chatters.

"Do you think he's ok?" Asked one teacher.

"He just fainted," said the other.

"I don't think he knew what room this was," said the blond teacher as Danny got up, rubbing his head.

Danny knew he spoiled his secret in front of the teacher just when he was in a crisis. What was he gonna do now? It wasn't like he could just get the Reality Gauntlet and make them forget. The school Nurse came to him with a ice bag in her hand. He stared right at her with widened eyes.

"Here, take this," offered the school Nurse as Danny nodded, took the ice bag, and put it on his hurt head that hit the ground when he fainted.

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we won't tell anyone," smile Principal Ishiyama as Danny smiled back.

"Thanks," said Danny as the teachers helped him up off the floor.

"Is there anything we can bring you?" Asked Lancer.

Danny was happy that non of the teachers and faculty were gonna tell any of the students or even anyone outside the school. At least he hoped they didn't. Teachers were usually the ones that'd read your notes that you pass to other people. They'd even tell the students who told on one person and who's in trouble. He just couldn't understand why they were willing not to mention this to anyone of the school. He remembered his parents saying that every adult was a kid at one time and may understand you more then you know. Danny wasn't sure if that was true, the part where they may understand you, but now he was starting to believe them. The teachers and faculty obviously were once fourteen and keeping secrets from other people. They couldn't imagine being in his shoes and not wanting anyone to know about being Danny Phantom, especially if the government agencies were hunting you down like an animal.

"Is it ok if I stay for a while? I need some time to think," Asked Danny.

"Well, students are not supposed to be here, but I'll make an exception in this case," agreed Ishiyama.

"Thanks alot," smiled Danny.

"Why don't cha lay right here," offered Lancer showing a couch as Danny nodded and laid on the couch with the ice pack on his head.

Danny thought of how he was gonna stop the doppelganger. It was so difficult and he wasn't sure about stopping him. His doppelganger kept bothering him and bugging him like crazy. Danny almost harmed Dash because of him, it was a good thing the teachers didn't see the whole thing, otherwise he'd have alot of explaining to do. Another thing that was strange about the teachers and faculty, they weren't asking him how he got his powers. They didn't ask if his parents were ghosts or if his dad was the cause of it, which tactically was true. If a student was late, they'd ask why they were late; if a student skipped school, they'd ask em why; if they were sick, they'd ask em what it was and how they got it, but they weren't asking Danny how or where he got his powers. The only thing they did was offer him a stay in the Teacher's Lounge and give him an ice pack for his head. The teachers were around the table chattering and minding their own business. Danny just couldn't figure how he was gonna hunt ghosts, including his cousin in this condition, especially after the run in with Dash and Skulker. Speaking of which, he wondered what happened to him. He was gonna find out when his ghost sense went off.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," shuddered Danny as Skulker fazed through the wall and the teachers gasped.

"Well, I was wondering where you were at," smiled Skulker as Danny looked with a sleepish look.

"I so don't have time for this," annoyed Danny as he took his thermos and sucked Skulker inside it.

"Ahhhhh!" Cried Skulker as Danny closed the thermos.

"Wow, where'd you get that?" Asked the Science teacher.

"My parents have their moments," smiled Danny.

"You use your parent's inventions?" Asked Lancer.

"It can be really helpful," shrugged Danny as everyone nodded.


	9. Professor Keth

**Now you know why I did the teachers instead of the whole school to find out. Adults really understand and picture themselves being in a teenager's shoes. That's why I trust mostly adults to tell my secrets, they understand better then kids do. Review please!**

Sam and Tucker were in the classroom waiting for Danny to sit with them. They noticed Dash being freaked out a little, although they thought it was nothing. What really got them suspicions, was when Danny and Mr. Lancer came to the room talking. They usually would have a negative conversation, but this was like a normal conversation, which was not normal. Danny smiled and took his seat as Sam and Tucker cocked their eyebrows.

"Danny, what was with you and Mr. Lancer?" Asked Sam, "you usually don't have a good conversation with him."

"I kinda accidentally blew my secret in front of a whole bunch of teachers and faculty in the Teacher's Lounge," explained Danny nervously.

"Ouch," Tucker and Sam said together.

"Did they tell anyone?" Asked Tucker.

"No, they actually aren't gonna tell anyone at all," smiled Danny.

"Really?" shocked Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, they didn't even ask me questions, they just let me stay in the Teacher's Lounge and lay on the couch for a while," smiled Danny.

"Wow Danny, I can't believe they just let you stay in the Teacher's Lounge without questions," said Sam.

"I know, maybe my parents were right about adults relating themselves to us more then we know," shrugged Danny.

"Maybe, but we still can't figure out how to stop your doppelganger," said Tucker.

"Yeah, he was bothering me again, you can ask Dash," told Danny, "I almost wasted him, or Danny Phantom almost wasted him."

"Whoa, so much for your payback," joked Tucker.

"Tucker, not helping!" glared Sam.

"At least Dash knew that wasn't me. He knows that Danny Phantom is a super hero and him shooting at him would mean something's wrong," sighed Danny.

"Say, you think the teachers could help us find out how to fight your doppelganger?" Asked Tucker as Danny's eyes widened.

"Uh, I never actually got to that, you really think they could help me?" Asked Danny as his friends shrugged.

Danny knew he needed help somehow and was willing to get some help anyway he could. He knew he'd have to ask the right teacher if this was gonna work. He decided to ask a teacher that knew something about doppelgangers. He decided to ask Professor Keth, he'd know something. Professor Keth teached mythical stuff. Danny went to his classroom during his free period. Good thing all the teachers knew his secret, he didn't have to give an excuse, except a wink of coarse. Keth looked up as Danny came into the room.

"Oh, hey Danny, didn't see you there," smiled Keth. Apparently Keth wasn't Danny's teacher at all, he knew Danny from the Teacher's Lounge. They had some conversations there and Danny had other conversations with other teachers and faculties as well.

"Professor Keth, do you know anything about doppelgangers?" Asked Danny.

"Sure why?" Asked Keth.

"Well, I know this would sound crazy, but I'm having trouble with mine," answered Danny.

"Well, after what I saw back there, I'll believe in anything," laughed Keth as Danny laughed with him.

"Ever since I first got these powers, I've been hearing a voice in my head that's telling me things I don't want to do, or want to, but will get me into trouble. At first it was an annoying voice in my head, now it's controlling my body, which is how I got to the Teacher's Lounge. I was hiding from Dash again, then Skulker came in and I had to go after him, but my doppelganger was controlling me again. It wouldn't leave me alone until I changed back," explained Danny.

"It seems you can control him as a human," thought Keth.

"It can control me in human too," said Danny.

"But you can handle him better when you change back. Was there ever a time when he was using your human half?" Asked Keth.

"No, there wasn't," realized Danny, " do you know what I should do?"

"You say that human and ghost emotions are different. Try thinking more on your human emotions then your ghostly ones," suggested Keth.

It actually was a great idea, when Danny's doppelganger tempted him, he was thinking ghostly emotions. If he thought of human emotions, then his doppelganger wouldn't bother him as much. This was actually the most brilliant idea he ever heard of from any teacher.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he left the room.


	10. Danny and Valerie's flight

**Here's my next chapter, I normally would post two chapters, but I don't have much time. I'll bring one chapter and that's it, sorry. Review please!**

When school was over, he walked on the sidewalk. So far, Keth's suggestion was working. He had another run in with Dash and wasn't tempted at all. Dash even weggied him on the flag pole and nothing even came through. That little voice was not tempting him nor bothering him. Maybe he could easily get through this after all, or so he thought. He went to Valerie, who was walking on her way home as Danny went to her.

"Hey Val," called Danny.

"Oh hey Danny, how you feeling?" Asked Valerie.

"Great, I think I can deal with this doppelganger, I just need to think of my human emotions," told Danny.

"Are you sure this will keep working?" Asked Valerie, "you know this doppelganger is gonna get more powerful."

"Well, it'll last for now," sighed Danny, "you wanna fly for a while?"

"Sure, I feel like a quick flight," shrugged Valerie as they changed into their super hero form.

They both flew in the air. Valerie had never flown with a ghost before, this was pretty much the first time, if you didn't count the amount of times she hunted him. Although, this was different. She loved flying over Amity park, it was so beautiful from up high, Danny felt the same way. That was something they both had in common.

"It's alot better at night," said Danny.

"I know, you can see the stars better then in the daytime," agreed Valerie, "not to mention the city lights."

"Does anyone else, besides your dad know about your ghost fights?" Asked Danny.

"No, my old friends ditched me, so I had no one to tell," explained Valerie.

"What about Star?" Asked Danny.

"Oh her? She's a friend, but not my close friend," told Valerie, "she's only with me cause she feels sorry for me."

"Oh," nodded Danny, "what about me?"

"I was thinking of telling you because you accepted me and your parents hunted ghosts, but I was not sure if I could trust you to not tell your friends. I decided to wait till we really knew each other," said Valerie, "and then we started dating, and . . . I don't know, I guess I afraid you'd get hurt because of me if I told you," she admitted, "and then I found out who Phantom ended up being," she laughed as Danny couldn't help, but laugh with her.

"Now you feel stupid for not telling me?" Asked Danny as Valerie nodded and they laughed together.

"Never expected to be friends with the ghost boy," said Valerie.

"I never expected being a ghost. I just went inside a portal and pressed a button on accident, can you believe it?" Smiled Danny.

"That was stupid," said Valerie.

"I know, now look at me, public enemy number one, ended up having a friend as an enemy, a government agency chase me like an animal, and now having to fight my doppelganger," laughed Danny.

"Boy, that must feel good," said Valerie sarcastically as the teens laughed so hard, they started coughing.

Danny's ghost sense went off, looking around making sure he only thought of human emotions. He then saw Dani attacking Dash. He knew that something definitely went wrong with Dani and her doppelganger just happenly took over her. He especially wasn't surprised by the fact that Dash had caused it.

"Why does Dash have to be the favorite one?" Complained Danny as he flew toward the two.

"Get away from me!" Cried Dash as Danny flew down towards his cousin.

"Dani! change back!" Shouted Danny as he grabbed Dani and fazed her through the ground.

"What did he mean by changing back?" Questioned Dash, scratching his head.

Danny took Dani to a park as she glared at Danny, then changed into her human form. Danny did the same as he sat right by her to make sure she was ok and the doppelganger stopped bothering her.

"Wha, what happened?" Asked Dani faintly.

"Your doppelganger was bothering you again," answered Danny, "you were also attacking Dash."

"Explains why I heard someone in the background," said Dani.

"Did he do anything to you?" Asked Danny as Dani nodded.

"He pushed me to the ground and poured soda on my head," told Dani.

"I'll get him later," glared Danny, "I found out how to avoid my doppelganger."

"How?" Asked Dani.

"You need to think on human emotions," answered Danny.

"I'll try that, if it works on you, it should work on me," said Dani.

"Maybe," muttered Danny as Dani cocked her eyebrows.


	11. Danny's morning fight

**Here's the next chapter, the story's almost done and we're getting to the exciting part. Review please!!**

That night when Danny was asleep, he woke up like he had a nightmare and rubbed his head. It was two-o-clock in the morning and he was not ready for what was about to come. He felt something inside him, like it wanted to come out or something. He heard something and turned around in his bed.

"Who's there?!" Shouted Danny as he turned, but couldn't see anything but the shadows of his room. He could feel sweat pouring from his face and a chill running down his spine, and it wasn't from the new ice power he learned, but he sure wished it was.

Danny then heard a voice saying, "you can't hide from me Danny!" He narrowed his eyebrows with anger and fear in his gut.

"I don't need to hide from you, I just need to make sure you don't make trouble," scowled Danny as his doppelganger laughed.

"Ha, just admit it Danny, you're scared of me aren't you?" Smiled the doppelganger evilly.

"Why should I be scared of you, creep?" Asked Danny.

"Because you're afraid that I'll control you so much, that you'll turn evil," answered the doppelganger and Danny's eyes still kept narrowed, "so you are afraid of me aren't you?"

"No I'm not, you're just a jerk who's turning me into Mr. Hide," glared Danny with crossed arms.

"And that's why you're afraid of me," laughed the doppelganger as he turned into black smoke and the smoke surrounded him, then Danny's eyes turned fully green, "I'm everything you fear Danny, you're worst nightmare. You can't hide from me, I'm everywhere. Everywhere you go, I always follow you there and tempt your mind."

Danny clapped his hands on his head and rolled on his bed. He yelled, "GET . . . OUT OF ME!!" he tried to think of human emotions, but this time it was even harder. He then felt dizzy and then saw in front of him was no mirror, but his ghost form, or better yet, his doppelganger. He gulped as his fingers tightened onto the bed he was laying on.

"Well Danny, looks like I'm my own body, and there's only enough room for one Danny Phantom," smirked his doppelganger as Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh crud, why did it have to be at 2:00 in the morning!?" Complained Danny as he dodged the blast towards him, "I was never a morning person."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were asleep, till they heard a bang from upstairs. Jack flashed his body up with a grim on his face. He never liked being woken up from his beauty sleep or any type of sleep for that matter. He shook his wife with a cranky look on his face that wasn't too pleasant.

"What in the name of ghost is that racket?" Complained Jack.

"I don't know, sounds like it's coming from Danny's room," yawned Maddie as she turned in the bed, "must be fighting a ghost."

"Why would he be fighting at 2:00 in the morning?" Glared Jack.

"I'm gonna see what's going on," said Maddie as two boys came down into their bedroom floor, one was Danny Phantom and the other was Danny Fenton, "never mind."

"Hey Mom, Dad, sorry to keep you awake, but I kinda have a bit of a problem here," said Danny kicking his doppelganger against the wall.

"But why does it have to be 2:00 in the morning?" Complained Jack as the boys fought hand on hand.

"You ask him," glared Danny as the doppelganger threw him against the floor.

"Well could you take it outside? We're trying to get some sleep!" Shouted Jack as Danny got an ecto blast ready.

"No good, everyone will know who I am, I have a better idea," said Danny blasting his doppelganger to the basement and followed him.

"Finally," smiled Jack.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Maddie.

"Don't worry honey, he's probably going to the ghost zone, that's where I would go," yawned Jack as he went to sleep.

"Really?" Asked Maddie as she went under the covers, "oh well, night honey."


	12. To the ghost zone

**Here it is, I bet you're wondering why Jack and Maddie don't look worried at all about Danny fighting his doppelganger now. They know how powerful their son is and certain things he can handle. That kinda relates to when you ruff house and your parents tell you to take it outside, so you know that's kinda what's been happening back there. Jack and Maddie are telling their son to take the ghost fighting somewhere else so they can get some sleep. Review please!!**

Danny blasted his doppelganger to the basement and landed on his two feet, then announced, "how bout we take this in the ghost zone?"

"Always listening to your parents, fine ghost zone it is," smiled the doppelganger as they flew into the ghost zone.

The ghost zone was pretty normal at night. The doppelganger smiled right at Danny, who was still in his pajamas. Although Danny didn't care at this point, as long as his doppelganger was gone for good, he'd be happy. Danny fired an ecto blast as the doppelganger shield himself and blasted him, then fell back to a meat stand.

"Hey! that's my meat stand!" Shouted a seller man.

"Sorry sir, but I've got a doppelganger to deal with," apologized Danny flying up and then, his whole body glowed icy blue and so did his eyes, "time to put up a cold front," he glared, blasting a mass of ice right at the doppelganger as he blasted out.

"You think your little ice powers will work on me? Ha! nothing you do will work on me," glared the doppelganger as Danny made an ice sword with one hand and so did he.

"We'll see about that," smirked Danny as he and his doppelganger sword fought with ice swords.

"Oooo look at doz fanzy zords, I wij I could mage zords wid one hand," impressed an Scottish ghost who saw the two ghosts making ice swords.

The two Danny's started banging their swords against each other left and right. The doppelganger ripped Danny's PJ's and a scratch to go with it.

"Ugh!" Cried Danny as he grabbed where he was scratched and used the back of the sword to buck his doppelganger on the chest.

The doppelganger flew back, almost got the wind knocked out of him, and landed onto the floor of the ghost zone. Danny stepped on the hand where his doppelganger was holding his sword as he narrowed his eyes. Danny saw the chance he had and took it.

"What are you gonna do now?" Smirked the doppelganger as Danny grabbed his sword and lifted it up with both hands.

"Get you outa my life!" Shouted Danny as he struck the sword with all his might at the chest of his doppelganger as he screamed in pain and disappeared in the mist, "now . . . to get some sleep finally," he yawned as he flew home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Maddie were getting a good night sleep, till they felt so cold like ice. There were ice cycles everywhere in the room and it felt like winter. Actually, it felt like the North or South Pole. Maddie got up clutching her arms and shaking as she faced Jack.

"Jack, did you turn the air condition too high again?" Asked Maddie freezing.

"No . . . I hadn't," widened Jack as Danny fazed through.

"That was me . . . sorry. I had to use my ice powers to make sure my doppelganger didn't come back," he explained, "so, it's gonna be a little chilly for a while and you better not touch me."

"Why?" Asked Maddie.

"Have you ever heard that when a ghost is near you get a chill down your spine?" Asked Danny as his parents nodded, "let's just say you really will get a chill down your spine if you do touch me. The greater my ice powers, the colder I get. Tucker once touched me and he couldn't move till morning."

"Speaking of which, you better get to sleep before it hits six," pointed Maddie as Danny fazed into his room.


	13. Epilogue: No voice

**Here's the Epilogue, hope you like it. Looks like Danny defeated his doppelganger for good. Review please!**

Danny woke up the next morning stretching his arms with a yawn to go with it. He saw Dani on his bed with a smile on her face. She was hovering over him like a child with his parent when they just wake up and crawl on their bed right in front of their face.

"Good morning Danny," smiled Dani as Danny yawned.

"What time is it?" Asked Danny.

"It's nine, your parents let you sleep in, you deserve it," smiled Dani as Danny chuckled.

"Wow, never expected this to come," said Danny as Dani chuckled, "so, how'd you do with your doppelganger?"

"Had a fight with her last night 2:00 in the morning, can you believe it?" Laughed Dani.

"That's when my doppelganger started fighting me, why didn't I hear you?" Asked Danny.

"I think it was because we fazed outside, I didn't want to wake Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie," answered Dani.

"That's where I was gonna go, but he fazed me inside the bedroom before I had a chance and I was in my human form," explained Danny as he smiled, "glad to see ya back to normal."

"You too, how you feeling?" Asked Dani.

"Great actually, there's no voice in my head anymore," smiled Danny.

"Same with me," grinned Dani as Danny threw a pillow at her and laughed, "hey!" she smirked throwing the pillow at Danny playfully.

"Say Dani," said Danny.

"Yes," smiled Dani.

"You . . . wanna spend time together? We barely do anything except fight ghosts," asked Danny.

"Sure coz," answered Dani laying a hand on Danny's.

Sam and Tucker went to Fenton Works after school, noticing that Danny wasn't at school and knocked on the door. They had a feeling something went wrong with their doppelgangers. Maddie and Jack answered the door as the teens smiled their best.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, are Danny and Dani ok?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah, now that their doppelgangers are out," said Maddie in relief.

"Wait, their doppelgangers are out now? What happened?" Asked Sam.

"They split and started fighting last night 2:00 in the morning. Danny was making racket with him, so he went to the ghost zone," explained Jack.

"He went to the ghost zone?" Asked Tucker as the parents nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't mind."

"Kids, we've fought with our son to know enough that he can take care of himself," told Jack as the teens smiled back with glances.

"So, where is he and his cousin?" Asked Sam.

"They decided to spend the day together," answered Maddie.

"Doing what?" Asked Sam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Dani OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I've always wanted to come here," smiled Danny.

"Me too," said Dani as you see them in the NASA museum that's filled with rockets and stuff.

"I'm glad I'm spending the day with you Danielle," smiled Danny.

"You too Daniel," smiled Dani as they started holding hands and walking through the museum.


	14. Dani talk

**This is just something I put just for kicks ok, it's not part of the story.**

**Dani talk:**

**Dani:** Even though the doppelganger issue is over, my cousin still hadn't forgotten about Dash pushing me. Let's just say Dash won't be comin out for a while, but I still think it was a little harsh to freeze him in a bubble by the Nasty Burger. Guess he won't be out till morning.

**Dash:** Can someone get me out? Hello, someone . . . anyone?

**Dani:** Sorry, I'm a little busy with them.

**Dash:** Who's them?

**Dani:** The audience out there (rolls eyes).

**Dash:** Wait, I'm on TV? Hi mom!

**Dani:** Sometimes I just don't understand him.

**Danny:** You got that right.

**Dani:** You wanna go out hang inside?

**Danny:** (shrugs) ok.

**Dash:** No one's coming to get me out are they?

**Dani:** Duh, no one likes the one who picks on the hero of the show.

**Dash:** Who's the hero, the hero I know is Danny Phantom.

**Danny and Dani:** Clueless.

**Dash:** What's that supposed to mean? Hello!


End file.
